In order for a user to interact with a computing/display device to access media content, a user interface (UI) may be used. The user may navigate the UI in order to locate and play, or otherwise access, requested media content, such as a movie. Menu structures can include hierarchical structures whereby one set of menu items is found after selecting an appropriate menu item in the hierarchy.
Typically, different devices or device types have unique UIs. Thus, a user may need to learn to navigate different UIs for different devices that the user might use. Also, a given UI typically employs standard icons and/or pop-up based hierarchical menu presentations. In addition, many UIs are restrictive in terms of accessible menu items when media content is being played.